The Other Side of the Screen
by The Lost Soul Seeker
Summary: Mark and Jack share feelings for each other, but neither of them acknowledge it until they both receive a piece of Fanart that opens there eyes and makes them think. Will Skype calls be enough? Will they end up together? Will it ruin there friendship? Rated T for language and probably some sexual situations later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Jacks point of veiw_

"Thank you all so much for watching, and if you liked it PUNCH that like button IN the face, LIKE A BOSS! And, highfives all around! whoppsh! Thanks, all you guys, and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" Screeching the last part he stopped the video there. Jack leaned back in his chair with a sigh of exhaustion, he had been recording for an hour. He loved doing YouTube, he really did, but it takes a lot out of someone.

Jack stood up and went into his kitchen, getting a drink of water before he started editing the video. He took a sip and felt the cool water drench his dry throat,feeling nice after all that shouting. He heard his phone go off, as the signal for a Twitter notification. He walked back into his room with curiosity running through him.

'I wonder what it is...' he thought to himself as he put in his unlock code and checked Twitter, it had been someone sending Septiplier fanart to him, he chuckled. Septiplier was a shipping that was going on between him and Mark. He thought it was funny, but sometimes people took it too far for him. The picture was a small comic of him and Mark getting ready to kiss with three panels. First one they were hugging being close to each other and smiling with a blush on there cheeks with a caption saying "Did I say enough..." in fancy handwriting. And in the next panel he and Mark's faces were closer together and they were looking deep into each other's eyes, this caption saying "that I love you..." the finally panel. They were kissing passionately with Mark's arms around Jack's smaller waist and Jack's arms around the back of marks neck and his fingers in his dark hair, the final panel saying "from the other side of the Screen..?". This one made him smile, the fact it was adorable made him smile like that. He just didn't realize he felt all warm inside and his cheeks held a light pink. He made the picture go full screen and screenshoted it.

He put his phone on his pocket and sat back in his gaming chair, running his hands through his now green hair, he pulled his hand away and felt it was slightly damp with sweat, it was a bit hot in his room, he took off his blue hoodie and tossed it over on his bed. He was only in his black, tight, shirt. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and black socks along with his shirt. He yawned feeling tired, but he needed to work on his video for his fans, his oh, so amazing fans. He loved his fans within his heart, he was extremely grateful. He knew they were the reason he was this popular... but then he realized...

'The only reason I have fans... is because Mark influenced me to make videos... ' he thought. Mark, oh god, Mark. He thought about Mark and his chest hurt and he had butterflies in his tummy, he had no idea why, he did love Mark, but he never knew he loved him _that_ way. His face flushed a dark red and he closed his eyes tightly shaking his head rapidly.

"Damnit, he's just a friend! Get yer mind out of the gutter Sean!" He said to himself. He tried to force the thought of what happened in the comic actually happening. Why he felt this way? He had no idea. Sure Mark was sweet, caring, handsome... adorable... Sean slapped himself and shook his head. Plus even if he did tell Mark... he would never feel the same.. this was a fact, and Sean knew it. He sighed sadly and began working on the video.


	2. Why do I have these feelings?

_Marks Point of veiw!_

Mark was editing a new video. He had recorded for about an hour and a half and he was tired too, but he didn't shout and go crazy when recording videos so he still had energy to spare. He backed away from the computer for a little bit and ran his hand through his blonde/pink hair, it was beginning to fade and he almost didn't care, he thought it looked cool. Mark closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, trying to relax a little before he went back to editing. His phone went off, signaling a Twitter notification. He jumped a little bit, since it had scared him a little. He rubbed the back of his neck and twisted his head to where he heard a loud pop, the pop felt good. He sighed and picked up his phone, unlocking it and going straight to Twitter. He got the same piece of fanart that Jack had gotten. He smiled at it too, he thought it was adorable, but weird at the same time.

Mark decided he would keep it and downloaded it to his phone. He couldn't stop smiling, he thought about the picture happening and he blushed a light red. He began thinking about Jack and him being together, holding hands, doing couple like things together... Mark realized what he was thinking and shook his head, as if the thought was hanging on and he was trying to throw it off. He never thought of Jack that way before... ok well maybe a few times before, but not as much as now. He wondered if he could really be falling for a good friend. And out of all of them it had to be Jack. He remebered the time at pax where Jack "proposed" to him and he felt so giddy and happy when he did, when Jack got down on one knee is what really got Mark, by sadly he had to say no, if it was real he would have said "Buy me dinner first!". Marks face was on fire and he sank back into his chair.

He sighed and went back to editing, wondering if he really did have feelings for Jack. 'I mean, yeah, Jack is cool and all but... why do I have these feelings? When did they start? Why did they start..?' Mark thought to himself. He had lots of questions and no one that could answer them. He rubbed his temples and tried to shake out those kind of thoughts again. Once he began thinking about something else he went back to editing.

 **A/N: Hello! Wow, people actually like my story so far? I want to say a few things. 1: this story is gonna have a core song as in the song that it's based off of, and that song is The Other Side of the Screen, hint the story name. 2: I'd like to ask, how do you like it so far? Please tell me in the reviews and please tell me what other could do better on! I'd like some feedback, cause I'm trying to stretch my writing skills.**

 **Thank you all so much! You've made me feel better about staring this account!**

 **~love, Lost.**


	3. A Quick Authors Note

**Hey, guys! Lost here, I just wanted to sah a few quick things before the next chapter comes out.**

 **1\. I'm planning on putting both Mark and Jack's point of view in this one, making sure it's long. Longer chapters have been a big request and I'm working on it, I just need time.**

 **2\. Thank you so much for your support! I'm glad people like my writing, and I love listening to your opinions, if I ever mess up on something, let me know and I will update it as soon as possible!**

 **3\. I might put out a chapter every one or two days depending on how long the chapter is, so if I take a while please know that I'm working on it, but I also have a lot of work to do for school.**

 **That's all for now, see you in the next Authors Note!**

 **~Love, Lost.**


	4. It feels so right

_Jacks pov_

Jack had begun to think of his feelings and wondered if they were ok to have. Of course, nothing was wrong with a guy liking a guy, love was love. End of story.

Jack had just finished editing and he was now waiting for the video to upload. He kept thinking about his feelings and why he had them. Mark was his idol. Everything Mark did to help out the community, inspired Jack greatly. Mark was a thoughtful, caring, sweet guy, Jack knew there were tons of things to like about Mark. He was a good-lookin' fellow too. His smile could light up anyone's day, his hair just feel perfectly in front of his forehead, his perfect muscular body, his kind brown eyes. That was enough to make anyone swoon, including Jack.

Jacks face had heated up thinking about Mark. He wondered if he should get some advice from someone.. maybe Minx? He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask. He was just scared at being judged. Wait... this is Jacka-boy were talking about here! Jack doesn't listen to hate! Jack sat up straight a look of pride on his face with his hands on his hips and looking into the ceiling, feeling as if he had just scored the winning goal in a Football game (And by Football I mean Soccer in American terms though I'm sure you all knew that by now...). He asked Felix for her Skype account and pulled her up. Once he did, a wave of nervousness flew over him.

'Should I really do this...?' He asked himself in his head. Minx was a nice woman, she really was but... he just didn't want to be looked down upon for these feelings. Jack took a deep breath and began typing

 _Hey, Minx. It's me Jack. I wanted some advice. You see, I believe i have feelings for ol' Markimoo and I was wondering what I should do about it... I mean your the first person I asked cause... well... you know how it is to have feelings for someone of the same gender... I'm not trying to be offensive I swear! It's just... I don't know if I should tell him or not. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he hates me afterwards? There is just way too many possibilities... could you possibly help a brother out?_

he hit the enter key, sending the message. He took a shaky breath, hoping that she responds and doesn't judge him. Why would she? She is all for this kind of stuff... not sure about giving advice though.

He waited about five minutes and then there was a response from her.

 _Hey, Jack! First of all I would like to say that your feelings for Mark are adorable! (I shipped it so hard) I will gladly give you some advice. You see, when I first started having feelings for Krism, I was just like you. I wondered what I would do and if she would ever feel the same. What I did was I dropped a few hints by asking if she'd want to hang out a few times. Then once we hung out after a while I asked her if she would like to go out on a date. During the date you can choose to be flirtatious (totally worked by the way ). After a few dates you can leave them with a surprise cliffhanger, like a hug, kis,s (on the cheek preferably) or by kissing there hand and leaving immediately afterward. Then you choose how the rest goes. This is all by experience and I hope this helps you out on the long run. Good luck, Jack!_

Jack let out a sigh of relief see and as she didn't judge him. He smiled as he read her advice and took it into deep consideration. Jack thought for a minute as he started at Mark's Skype account.

'Should I ask now...?' He thought to himself. He shrugged. 'Maybe after I thank Minx.' He typed in a thank you response to Minx and went back to Mark's Skype account. He knew he wanted to see Mark he just didn't know how badly until now. Last time they spoke was at pax and he didn't realize he had feelings then, sure now that he thought about it he did have butterflies when he was around Mark, but he had ignored it then.

Jack decided he would ask now and promise himself he wouldn't be disappointed if he said no.

 _Hey. Mark! It's been a little while since we've seen each other. I was just wondering if it would be ok to go over to Los Angeles and hang out. It's totally fine if you say no. I have seen your recent videos and I understand if you are busy. I was just wondering, asking I'd if you'd like some company mostly._

It wasn't until after Jack had sent the message that he realized how badly he wanted Mark to say it was ok for him to go. He missed Mark and everything about him. His shaggy dark brown/pink/blonde hair, his kind, chocolate brown eyes, his sweet smile, his deep sexy voice. It made Jack shiver internally everyone he heard it. Everything about Mark made Jack feel so weird, and he loved it. He loved the feeling of being beside Mark and didn't realize it until now. Everything was just floating to the surface and he wondered why he didn't acknowledge this earlier.

Oh, how Jack wanted to be near Mark. He wanted to be caught in his muscular embrace, wanted to hold him, wanted to just be entangled with him, hear him, see him. Jack just loved the feeling the thoughts of Mark gave him. He didn't care if it was wrong. He had a little piece of him know... that this was right.

 _Marks pov_

Mark had just finished uploading his video when he got the message from Jack. Mark smiled as he read it, happy that Jack wanted to see him. He thought about his schedule and nothing said he couldn't have Jack come over. He shrugged and smiled, thinking 'sure, why not?' As he typed a response.

 _Hey, Jack! It would be my pleasure to have you come to Los Angeles to visit. I think I actually do need some company. Ha, yeah it's been kind of quite around here lately. So I would love to have you visit! You can stay here a week and ill help pay for your flight back. DO NOT SAY NO CAUSE I INSIST! Haha, ok well if you want to stay a week please get on a plane Friday. See you then!_

Mark sat back in his seat, smiling like the goofball he was. He truly was excited to have Jack come to Los Angeles. Maybe he can get his pillowcase while he's here too... Mark looked at Jacks Skype profile picture and smiled. He found the picture of him and Sam absolutely adorable. Well, that was ok cause Jack was adorable.

Mark blushed at what he thought. 'Did I just call Jack adorable?!' He thought to himself with his eyes slightly wider than normal. Yeah, Jack was sweet, adorable, handsome, and astonishingly sexy, it made Mark almost drool at the thought of a sexy Jack in front of him.

Mark shook his head wildly while his face flushed pure red. He was super confused by now. Why did he notice these feelings now? Why Jack?

He hated having to ask these questions to himself. Who was he kidding? These feelings were so amazing. It felt good. The pain in his chest was borderline painful/wonderful. He put his elbow on his desk and rested his head against his palm with a small smile.

All his thoughts were good until one in particular crossed his mind.

'What if Jack doesn't feel the same.' He winced at the thought cause it sent a sharp pain through his chest. The thought of him with someone else sent a sharper pain through his chest. These thoughts hurt him in large amounts and he couldn't stand the thought. He shook his head as if he could shake the thoughts away. But they wouldn't go away. Mark ran a hand through his -damp with sweat- hair.

He tried to forget about his feelings for Jack for a while and began making plans for what they will do while he's here. Hopefully he will get the courage to tell him while he's here so he can get this off his chest.

 **A/N: Oh my gosh I finally updated! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys cause you guys all requested longer chapters. I'm super sorry about not updating for a while. I've just been busy with school and home problems. I will try to update again soon I just want your opinions first. Do you guys want a time skip to the day Jack arrives in LA or not? It's hard for me to make big decisions on my own, plus I'm not the one who is reading the story. You guys are and I want to make it most enjoyable for you guys. Anyway, any mistakes I have made or anything I need to work on please let me know in the reviews! Thank you guys for reading my stories!**

 **~ Love, Lost.**


	5. Another Authors Note! (Please read!)

Hey guys! A little authors note.. you see I got grounded and I'm even lucky I'm on now. But I won't be back up again until next Wednesday. So I'm sorry if chapters are late and aren't coming up as quick as I promised but once I'm back up here ill immediately start on this again. Again I'm sorry! Thank you for patience!

~Love, Lost.


	6. Being funny!

Jack hurriedly stepped off the plane and breathed in the refreshing LA air. Once he had stepped onto the concrete he immediately went to look for his luggage. Once he had his luggage he could text Mark and see if he could come pick him up, if he wasn't there already.

Jack stood outside of the airport looking around for Mark. It wouldn't be hard to spot him, with his pink hair and all.

Jack had failed to look directly beside him and Mark had jumped at him saying "GIMME ALL YOUR MONEY." Almost shouting it. Jack had jumped and fell backwards. Once he saw who it was who did that he made an angry face but couldn't help but smile.

"Mark! Why the fuck did you scare me like that?" Jack said with angry laughter in his voice. Mark was too busy laughing his ass off to respond. Jack chuckled and checked his things to make sure nothing was broken.

Marks laughter had died down a bit so he held out a hand to Jack to help him up. Jack looked up at him and examined his image. The sun was directly behind Mark making him have an angel like glow and he had a kind smile on his face, his thick hand reached out to him made Jack melt. Jack tried his best not to blush and took Marks hand. Mark assumed Jack weighed more than he looked so used more force than necessary, making Jack loose his balance and stand but to immediately fall on marks chest.

They both blushed and pulled away quickly. Jack immediately went to his stuff.

"S-Sorry Mark... I lost balance..." Jack said, hating himself for stuttering. Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "No it's fine, I should have been gentler." Mark hated himself for making Jack do that, he wanted to grab him and hug him and apologize. Jack grabbed all of his stuff and sighed.

"Anyway, let's get going!" Jack said and gave Mark a quick smile making it Mark's turn to melt. Mark nodded. "Sure!" They both walked across the parking lot to Mark's car and they got in, heading back to Mark's house.

All there was, was silence. It wasn't awkward. It had the atmosphere of not wanting to talk, just wanting to look. Jack looked around the area and took in the L.A. air once more.

"I love Ireland. But it's nice to get out every now and then." Jack said looking out of the window. Mark chuckled. "Whats it like? Ireland I mean." He asked Jack. Jack sighed.

"Its a beautiful place, it has so many colors, mostly green. It's just beautiful, but too much beauty can make your eyes sore. Ireland is just too beautiful. I love nature I do but sometimes it's too beautiful, if that's even possible. You should come visit sometime, it's a wonderful place." Jack explained. Mark nodded. "I have seen pictures and it is pretty." Mark said. Jack laughed. "Pictures don't even compare to real life experiences!" He continued to laugh. Mark rolled his eyes as they pulled up into the driveway. They got out and Jack grabbed his stuff and they went in.

"Ryan and everyone will be gone this week because of stuff they need to take care of, so it's just you and me!" Mark said smiling as he went to sit down on the couch. Jack looked around, taking note of how the house looks. Jack looked at Mark.

"Er, where do I put my stuff?" He asked the pink haired male. Mark looked at him and stood up. "Oh, sorry. Follow me." Jack nodded and followed Mark to the spare bedroom. Jack put his stuff down and smiled at Mark. "Thanks." Mark nodded. "Not a problem. Ill give you some time to get comfortable and when your finished we can discuss what were gonna do this week, cause I have no clue." Mark chuckled and close the door. Jack smiled and looked around the room, he saw a mirror and looked at himself in it. He was wearing a green and blue striped short sleeved shirt that hugged his body perfectly. He wore pre ripped jeans and black and green hightops. He was also wearing his signature hat and that tied the outfit together.

He smiled and began getting situated, once he was done he went out of the room and met Mark in the living room. "So, Jack. What would you like to do first? I know a great bar nearby that we could go to. Or we could got to the park and walk around." Jack thought for a minute and eventually shrugged, even though he wanted to go to the park a bit cause that would give him more than enough opportunities to hint his feelings. He hadn't even realised how fast his heart was beating and how flustered he felt that he was near Mark in real life. It felt so much like a dream...

Mark sighed. "I thought you would say bar with you being Irish and all." He said playfully and Jack laughed. "True. Very true. But it's not just about me, I want you to have a say in this too." Jack smiled another smile that made Mark melt.

'If Jack keeps this smile up then I'm gonna end up making out with him...' Mark thought to himself. Mark abandoned the thought for the moment. "I kind of wanna do both if that makes sense." Mark said and Jack tilted his head "How are we gonna do that?" He asked. Mark winked. "I think that's what we'll do then.." he said. When Mark winked, Jack bad jumped and his heart began to pound

They set up a time and when they would go, in the mean time they had a few conversations and laughed a lot. Jack and Mark were excited, they couldn't wait to go.

 **(A/N): I'm so sorry this took so long! Like I said I was grounded, and I had a bit of writers block on this... I tried my best to make this at least a thousand words or more. Like I say in (almost) all my authors notes if any information is wrong let me know and I will fix it! Anything that I need to work on please let me know! Thank you!**

 **~Love, Lost.**


	7. First HangoutDate

Jack and Mark decided to get going early since they were both excited to go. They grabbed two or three beers, but they were both for Jack cause Mark couldn't drink anymore. Period. But Mark did bring two bottles of his favorite drink (I honestly don't know what it is so XD). They were off after getting prepared. Mark drove to the park since Jack didn't know the way, but he paid attention to where they were going so that if anything ever happened he would to the park. On the way Jack was thinking about what Minx said on Skype.

'What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to do on this "date"?' Jack thought and blushed at the word date. He glanced at Mark and his perfection. His mocha colored skin, his glorious features, his perfectly shaped lips. Damnit they're so kissable. Mark must have sensed Jack's stare cause he glanced at Jack out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Like what you see, Sean?" Mark said and chuckled. As for Jack he was a flustered mess. He had used his name, implemented that he liked what he saw and he did, very much. But he would never admit it unless he got to the point of the third date. Three dates were his limit. Jack was stuttering like mad which he knew was giving him away.

"Ha, y-you w-wish, M-Mark." He said with his face on fire. And honestly Mark was blushing too. At Jacks cuteness though. It was utterly adorable the way he stuttered in his thick Irish accent. The way Mark's name rolled off Jacks tongue made Mark turn into goo. Although he would never say that out loud unless it was the third date, that was his limit. They both had standards and they both wanted to follow them no matter how desperate they got.. or how much they made each other feel.

Mark laughed. "Why would I wish?" Although he knew exactly why. Jack, shrugged and tried to shake off how embarrassed he was. "I dunno... maybe cause you like what you see?" Jack said and tried to mimic Marks tone only giving more emphasis on the 'you's. It was Mark's turn to be flustered now. But he was a better actor so he didn't look nor sound it although deep inside he was restraining to be a mess. Mark chuckled through his not-so-seen flustered-ness.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, which was like a minute. So after they got there what they brought the began going on a walk. It was a cold out so they had there jackets on. Jack had his signature blue hoodie on with the blue jeans he had worn at pax prime where he "proposed" to Mark. He also had his hat on, cause Heck, he looked good in hats. Mark was wearing his grey hoodie and some black/grey sweatpants.

Mark and Jack had walked around and talked about nothing in particular for about an hour. They eventually sat down and popped open their drinks. Jack looked at Mark after taking a sip of his drink.

"So... I was wondering. How do you feel about not being able to drink anymore?" Jack had asked although he was pretty sure he knew the answer, knowing Mark and all. Mark shrugged.

"Im not upset that I can't drink anymore, I mean sure it sucks cause I loved drunk minecraft and it's sad that it won't continue. But it was never a problem with me. I wasn't addicted to it I just saw it as fun and it has its downsides but I can live without it." Jack had watched Marks expression throughout his explanation. It went from 'eh...' to 'a bit disappointed but ill get over it' to 'life is good'. Mark confused Jack sometimes but Jack loved him anyways. Jack smiled. "You are truly inspiring, Mark. And I'm not just saying it to say it, I'm bein' for real." Jack said his cheeks heating up only slightly. Mark froze and blushed at the same time. He looked at jack and gave a warm smile. He didn't know, but Jack was melting inside.

After about another hour, they were really cold but oddly didn't want to leave. Jack was shivering and Mark was holding back his cold shivers. Mark thought about wrapping his arm around Jack. He went in deep thought about it and made his decision. Jack shivered for the 500th time tonight and hated himself for it, it wasn't even that cold out. Jack felt a arm snake around his waist and he was pulled closer to mark. Jack looked at Mark out of confusion but his cheeks were on fire. Mark looked back at him. "Y-You... looked cold... so-" -Jack has smiled and wrapped his arm around Mark as well. Honestly it was a good feeling. They were glad there were no people around to see them. People would be giving them weird looks, some even happy ones. But nonetheless, they had a good time.

On the way back to Mark's house Jack kept dozing off and jolting his head back up. He eventually fell asleep. Mark looked over at him and smiled. Once they got there he took off Jacks seatbelt and picked him up bridal style, closing the door with his foot. He somehow managed to unlock and open the door with Jack in his arms. Through all the rustling Jack had awoken and went wide eyed. Mark was carrying him! He was once again warm as he was when Mark's arm was around him at the park. He smiled and nuzzled into Mark's chest. And Mark sure felt it since he jumped slightly. But he just thought that Jack thought he was in the bed. Mark brought Jack to his room and laid him down gently and took his shoes off for him. He pulled the blankets up over Jack. Mark observed Jack in his sleepy state and decided this would be the best time do do one of the things he wanted to do for so long, but he thought against a kiss since it might have been took early so he settled with a kiss to jacks scruffy cheek and he left without a word.

 ** _A/N: Holy Moly, I didn't think I'd write so much in this chapter... huh... well sometimes things don't go as expected. I'm glad to see that so many people like this story and I hope that this is satisfying for you guys! To be honest I didn't think this was gonna be noticed at all! I mean sure, there are few Septiplier fanfics out there but... wow.. I'm just happy and surprised. Thank you all and I would love reviews on what I should and shouldn't do! Anything I need to fix let me know! Also! Mark did a reading your comments video stating that he was ok with not being able to drink so yes the information is accurate! Thank you!_**

 ** _~Love, Lost._**


	8. A Good Day for Two People

Mark went to bed after he put Jack in his room. He didn't regret the kiss he had placed on Jacks cheek, if he had felt it in his sleep he still wouldn't have regretted it. Mark wasn't a regretful person. He would go back and kiss Jacks lips, but he wouldn't cause sometimes he got cold feet and decided against it. He cleared his mind somehow, and went to sleep.

The next day. Jack woke up and he rubbed away the sleep in his eyes. He remembered what Mark did last night before Jack fainted/fell asleep because of it. He touched his cheek in remembrance of the brief kiss Mark had laid upon his cheek. His cheeks took a deep red type of color. He shook his head and willed the blush away. He got up and changed into some different clothes. This time he was wearing a blue shirt which hugged his body like most of the shirts he had did. He put on a pair of black sweatpants and ruffled his paleish blonde/green hair to the point of looking good. Once he had all that he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and went into the living room.

Mark wasn't awake yet. So Jack decided to do a nice thing and make breakfast for him and Mark. Luckily he knew how to cook. Jack hoped it was ok to use some of Mark's food to cook breakfast. Jack had begun to cook eggs, bacon and pancakes. A classic breakfast. Jack had forgotten to put a lid on the bacon so the grease didn't splatter, and he was in the middle of pouring pancake batter on the pan to make a pancake but hot grease splattered on him and he jumped and spilled some of the batter on his face and clothes.

Mark had just woke up to the smell of bacon. He immediately jumped out of bed and went into the kitchen and saw Jack with pancake batter on his face and a bit on his clothes. Jack was picking a bit of the batter that landed near his lips and it looked rather seductive. Marks face went dark with color.

"Jack? What are you doing?" He asked the Irishman. Jack looked at Mark with surprise and confusion on his face. "I'm cookin' us breakfast! What else would I be doin with bacon, eggs and pancake batter?" Jack asked. Mark could think of more than three with the pancake batter, but he didn't say them. Mark sighed and smiled. "Well, whatever you were trying to do. You got messy over." Mark grabbed a lid from the cabinet and put it on the bacon pan. He got a paper towel and cleaned off Jacks clothes and face. Jack blushing only slightly. He would have blushed more but he willed that away.

They finished making breakfast together and when it was done they sat down in the living room.

"So what would you like to do today, Jack-a-boy?" Mark asked and took bite of bacon. Jack shrugged. "I dunno, I diminish about LA so I have no idea on where to go. Mark chuckled. "Ok, how about I surprise you?" Mark said and smirked. Jack looked at him. "Alright, but no shenanigans." Jack said in a playful but motherly tone. Mark laughed. "Ok, Mom!" He said and Jack punched his shoulder playfully.

After they finished breakfast and did dishes, they both made a small vlog. Jack went to go edit the vlog and Mark watched tv. Mark didn't really worry about the vlog since there wasn't much to edit and would only take about 45-50 minutes to edit.

It was about 3 o'clock when Mark decided to take Jack to his "surprise place". Mark blindfolded Jack so he wouldn't see. Mark had eventually taken him to a paintball stadium (I don't know what you call it cause I've never been...). Mark undid jacks blindfold and Jack squinted due to brightness. Once he was able to read where they were, Jack looked at Mark with wide and excited eyes.

"Holy shit, Mark! This is so awesome!" Jack smiled and hugged Mark. He was never this excited about much, but when you've always wanted to play paintball and the one you like brings you there it is so exciting. Mark was a bit shocked subjugated Jack back, nonetheless. He savored the moment, his slightly smaller figure in his thick arms and his smell. Mark was snapped out of his trance when Jack pulled away. Jacks smile never faded and he grabbed marks hand and went to the entrance. Mark blushed slightly and followed.

They walked through the front doors and went to the front counter. Mark booked a game for them to play in and they went to wait. Mark had forgotten that they were holding hands and he let go of jacks hand, his own feeling a bit cold now. Jack jumped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot to let go of your hand!" Jack exclaimed and Mark saw the color rise to his face which made his own light up. "No, no! It's ok I should have said something earlier!" He lied. He hadn't wanted to let go of his hand but.. he had to. They shook off the argument, but there cheeks still held the red color.

After the paintball game they got cleaned up and left. Mark drove back and Jack was lost in thought.

"Thanks, Mark... this was really fun." Jack said and gave Mark the most grateful smile he could give. Mark felt the red cover his cheeks and he smiled back slightly. "Hey, it wasn't a big deal. Anyone could have done that for ya." He said. Jack shook his head. "That may be true. But I wouldn't have had as much fun with anyone else." He blushed a dark red as the words rolled off his tongue. Mark was now a mess. His face was red, he was stuttering. It took everything he had in him not to ferociously kiss the man in the passenger seat. And he want doing a very good job at hiding his feelings. Jack was chuckling in his seat and looked out the window.

Once they got back to Mark's place they made dinner, ate and relaxed. It wasn't too late in the day, late enough to go to bed but neither of them did. They just sat side by side on the couch and watched a comedy. Both of them laughing there asses off. There hands brushed and they both immediately jumped and pulled back, in shock. They shrugged it off and continued watching.

Mark had fallen asleep a quarter in the movie and his head had fallen onto Jacks shoulder. Jack didn't move. Mark was asleep and he could enjoy this moment. Jack gently laid his head on marks and kissed the blonish-pink haired man's head. Jack fell asleep not too long after. It was the best sleep he had in a long time.

 **A/N: Phew! Ok! I actually got a chapter out sooner than expected... that's RARE! Ok, this was the second date/hangout. Now I want your opinion! Do you want things to get romantic later or in the next chapter? I have no idea XD writers block! Speaking of writers block I would like to thank _Erin Bloodrein Sage_ for helping me come up with the idea of Paint ball as the surprise place Mark takes Jack. Again thank you all for the support! If there is any wrong information in the story tell me and I will fix it! Any errors or you don't understand something please tell me in the reviews and I will explain it! Thank you again!**

 **~Love, Lost.**


	9. A Big Surprise

Mark had slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Mark had the best sleep he's had in a while. But his neck was cramping. He looked at what he was leaning on and jumped back making Jack jump awake at the same time out of shock.

"Ahh, I'm sorry ma!" Jack said as he was startled and he fell to the ground out of shock. Mark immediately went to him. "I am so sorry! I just was shocked that I was sleeping on your shoulder!" Mark said as he held out a hand to Jack, who was rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Mark with somewhat annoyed eyes. But that immediately subsided when he saw that marks hand was extended out to him. Both Jack and Mark were beet red because of how they slept and frankly neither of them cared that they saw their blush anymore. Jack took Marks hand and Mark pulled him up, gentler this time since he didn't want what happened at the airport to happen again.

Jack sighed and rubbed his neck. "I suppose we both fell asleep on each other. But why did you jump? Was it that bad?" He said as a small chuckle escaped his lips. Mark shook his head. "It was anything but bad. But I was just shocked you let me stay there and not tilt my head away, making me go to the other side." He explained. "Well I couldn't help it. If you had fallen to the other side your neck would hurt a lot more than it probably is now." Jack said. It was true, it probably would have hurt a lot more.

Jack stretched and yawned. "Well, I think ill start breakfast." He said as he went to the kitchen. Mark nodded and followed. They both helped make breakfast, not getting anything on themselves this time. They ate and talked. They laughed, they smiled, they blushed a bit, neither of them losing interest of the other. They both made eye contact when they talked. And they eventually stoped for a few seconds to eat. But they talked mostly.

Once they finished with breakfast, they did dishes again and Jack went to go upload a video he had stored in his camera so that people wouldn't get bored of just vlogs. While the video was uploading he thought about things to do for today. He thought for about thirty minutes and then he had a wonderful idea. After the video uploaded, he did some research on the park he and Mark went to on there first hangout.

Mark was hoping that he made enough videos to last through the rest of the week. He didn't know if he had, but he hoped. Mark checked the time and bit was around lunchtime. They ate around eight so they might've been getting hungry around 12. Jack walked into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Mark. How about we do our third hangout early? And this time I will surprise you." Jack said with a blindfold in his hand. Mark chuckled and nodded. "Ok, hotshot. Show me what you got." Mark stuck his tongue out at Jack and Jack pulled Mark up by his arm. "Go sit in the passenger side of your car. I know where I'm goin'" Jack said and smiled. Mark was hesitant but shrugged. "Ok."

Jack had spent thirty minutes getting ready for what he was about to do, packing things up and making sure that everything was in order and that he had time. He did and he put what he had in the back of the seat and got in the driver's seat. Before he even turned the car on he blindfolded Mark so he couldn't see where they were going. Jack was so glad he had payed attention to the road they went on and he could do what he wanted to for Mark. He went to the park. Once they parked and Jack got him out of the car with the stuff he was carrying, he led Mark to a nearby bench so Jack could set up what he had planned.

Mark was kind of getting fed up with the waiting. He wanted to see now! But Jack was stubborn and wouldn't let him. After about ten minutes Jack came and got him and lead him somewhere. Jack undid the blindfold and marks eyes went wide in surprise.

It was a beautiful picnic. And a traditional one, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Jack had picked such an amazing spot. He chose to have the picnic beside most beautiful patch of flowers and it was just so pretty. He had everything set up almost perfectly, the picnic basket was in the grass, and Jack had plates for the both of them set up. The food wasn't out yet and he supposed Jack didn't want to spoil it. But it was beautiful. Mark turned to Jack who was smiling like a goofball.

"Jack! This is beautiful! I haven't even seen thes flowers here before! How did you know they were here?" Mark asked with wonderful surprise in his voice. Jack shrugged. "I did a little research on this place. Now are you just gonna stand there and gawk at it or are we gonna eat?" Jack said with an excited smile. Mark immediately sat down and so did Jack.

Jack took out marks food first. Mark had told him his favorite sandwich a while ago and Jack remembered it. So he took out marks favorite sandwich and Mark laughed.

"You goofball! You're so awesome!" Mark exclaimed as he took the sandwich in his hand. Jack smiled and nodded. "I know I am." Jack took out his own favorite sandwich and took out a plastic cup, pouring his favorite drink in it. He took out another plastic cup and poured marks favorite drink in it and handed it to him. Mark has never been this happy at the park.

It turned out to be like breakfast and they are and talked. They mostly talked but took short breaks for eating. After they were done and Mark thought it was time to go, he got up and began heading for the car, but Jack stopped him.

"Were not done yet, Mark." The Irishman said and put a hand on Mark's shoulder. Mark turned to face him. "What?" What could possibly be more awesome than this. Music could be heard through the air and Jack winked. "Follow me!" Jack took Marks hand and lead him to the person who was playing the sweet tunes on the violin. Once they were there, Jack let go of marks hand and started dancing. Mark was smiling but looking at Jack funny. Jack held out his hand to Mark, making the brown eyes male blush slightly.

"Dance with me?" Jack said it like a question and the words sunk into marks skin, giving him chills that went down his spine. And hardbound himself dancing along. Somewhere alone the line Jack had tripped over his own feet and Mark caught him.

Mark caught Jack in like a dip style that dancers do. Both of there eyes went wide at the sudden closeness but the shock evaporated away. They both began to stare deeply into one another's eyes and they both got closer to each other, neither wanting to move away. Mark pulled Jack up to him and Jack pulled Mark down. And before they knew it, lips were on lips and eyes were closed in absolute bliss at the situation. Everything around them melted away and it was just them. They barely paid any attention to the outside world. They mostly focused on there locked lips. They both pulled away at the same time and when they got to there senses, they smiled at each other. Mark was the first to speak.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said, a dark red blush on his cheeks. Jack chuckled. "I think I do." They both smiled again and they stood up. They looked around and there were people staring at them. They both looked at each other worried. But turns out, everyone there knew who they were and frankly, they were all Septiplier shippers. They cheered and shouted. And Mark and Jack looked at each other smiling.

Septiplier was official.

 **A/N: oh my goodness, two chapters in a row?! It's a miracle! Haha, anyway. I had no idea what this chapter was going to be about, but I read the reviews this morning and I saw that _Sea and Chaos_ had suggested that Jack surprise Mark with a picnic. So I would like to thank them for the awesome idea! And for helping my temporary writers block for this chapter. Now I don't know what the next one is gonna be about... I might need suggestions cause I don't know. And also I'm going to spend some of the weekend with my mom so there might not be a chapter out tomorrow but you never know so XD. Anyway, any wrong information please tell me an did will fix it! Any errors or mistakes let me know! If you don't get something say so an did will explain! Thank you all!**

 **~Love, Lost.**


	10. I want your opinion

OK! So... I had an idea. I have seen Septiplier comics on deviant art and I was wondering if you guys would like to see a comic of this story. I feel like I'm better at drawing than stories so I wanted to know if you guys would like a comic to go along with the story. Yes I do have a deviant art and I am using it! So I would like your opinion and I will still write the story, I'm going off of it after all!

~Love, Lost


	11. Not so Secret

Mark and Jack were greatly supported at the park. They thought it was nice to have people support there feelings for each other. Once that was over with they went back to Mark's place.

The two sat on the couch with wide smiles on there faces. Mark turned to Jack.

"Jack... I hope you know I am so happy right now." He said and nuzzled into the other man's scruffy cheek. Jack giggled and hugged Mark close. "I am super happy as well."

Mark thought for a minute. We're they official or did he have to ask Jack? He mentally shrugged. "Hey, Jack." Mark purred.

"Hmm?" Jack hummed and looked at Mark. Mark pulled back a bit and looked Jack straight in the eye. "Will you be mine?" He asks with a goofy grin on his face. Jack giggled again and hugged Mark. "Of course, ya doof." Mark chuckled and held the slightly smaller male in his arms.

"The fandom is gonna go crazy. Are we gonna tell the people?" Jack asked. Mark shrugged. "I guess so. But I just wanna cuddle right now." Said Mark as he nuzzled into the chest of the now blushing Irishman.

Mark and Jack spent the rest o the day together. Yes, occasional breaks for the restroom and drinks or food. But they mostly just watched Netflix and chilled in each other's arms.

It was about 11:30 when Jack began to doze off every once in a while. Mark noticed and stood over the man who was beside him. Jack looked up at him with a tired but confused look. Mark picked Jack up and carried him to his room. He set Jack down on his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Go to bed, you keep dozing off." He said in a soothing voice. Jack pouted. "But I want to stay awake and be with you..." Jack said in the cutest voice he could pull off. Mark blushed slightly. "Ill see you in the morning, ok?" He said a bit more firmly. Jack groaned but complied. "Fine..." he said and got under the covers, closing his eyes. "Night, Markimoo." Jack said and giggled. Mark chuckled. "Night, Jackaroonie." Mark said and closed the door. He turned off the tv and went into his own room.

Jack had stayed up for about an hour. Making sure that Mark was asleep, Jack went into Marks room and gently and quietly got in the bed with him. Sure it might've been to early but Jack didn't care. He liked feeling the heat of Mark against him, and now that they were official it felt ok to cuddle him.

The next morning Jack woke up to a video camera in his face. He nearly had a heart attack. He looked over to the laughing male and growled slightly.

"Mark! What the Hell you think yer doin'?!" Jack almost shouted. Marks face was red from hard laughter. "Say hi to Septiplier fans! Everyone is gonna flip." Mark turned the camera towards his face and began ranting about his brand new relationship with Jack. Jack chuckled and went into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

A few minutes later. Mark was done with his vlog and went into the kitchen where Jack was still making breakfast and wrapped his arms around Jack's smaller waist.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Mark said playfully. Jack laughed. "So you're gonna do weird stuff like that now?" Mark laid his chin on Jacks shoulder and chuckled. "Mayyybe." He nuzzled his nose into the Irish man's neck, making him shiver.

You're such a weirdo." Jack said with a big grin on his face. "True, but I'm your weirdo." Mark said and Jack blushed. "Shut up and make you a plate." Jack said as he finished breakfast.

They sat down and ate together, talking also. Like usual.

They cleaned up together. After they finished that, Jack started his vlog. He started off like he normally would a regular blog. Then he started goin into the lecture.

"Ok, so you guys have been punching Septiplier for so long now... well... I honestly have been too. For a while actually. So the thing is. I decided to come and see Mark and hopefully I could confess teh feelings I've had for him, which I recently realised I had. Once I was here I can see now we both were dropping very subtle but also obvious hints. After three days of holding back I couldn't handle it anymore, I had to show him, or tell him, or anything to get him to see. So we were dancing and bam. We kissed. And I know it might sound weird. Don't say "You're not supposed to kiss before you start going out!" Because I know a few of you out there have as well. Also, I don't mind if you dislike our relationship, it's fine. You don't have to like it. It's were us and you are you. Don't worry about hurting our feelings cause it won't. I'm not trying to sound mean or like "Nyeh! You guys are such jerks for hating us and bla!" No, but I do want to let you know we don't mind if you dislike it." He kept going into a big rant that lasted about 13 minutes.

"Anyway! Thank you guys so much for watching and if you liked it... PUNCH that like button IN the face... LIKE A BOSS!" Insert high five sound "Thank you guys, and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" He said making his voice go high pitched for the last part.

Both were hoping the community wouldn't blow them up. But even if they did, they had each other. And that's all that matters.

Right?

 **A/N: OH MY GOSH! Finally! I'm so sorry for not updating! I was trying I really was but honestly... I didn't have enough time till now... again I'm so sorry! Also sorry for the super long Jack rant... and sorry I didn't llet you see marks rant... I don't even know what I should do for the next chapter... also I want to thank _Sea and Chaos_ for the LOVELY idea again! She helped me on the past two chapters so thank them for helping me with writers block and getting chapters out there. I also want to thank everyone who supports me with this story and I'm glad I have you all! Thank you all again and sorry for errors! Any misinformation, errors, or grammar mistakes please tell me and I will fix it as soon as possible! I would love feedback! Thank you!**

 **~Love, Lost.**


	12. Authors Note AGAIN!

Hey all you guys! Sorry not a story updaylte... more like a comic update... so I asked you guys on whether or not I should do a comic and someone said, and I quote. "Do it. DO IT." So I made a title page! It's not much and it sucks I know but keep in mind work on a small tablet and it is having problems so it's hard to work on something and take your time with it when your device repeatedly dies on you. Anyway. I will try to make a new update soon. Luckily someone gave me an idea and it will be posted once I get an idea on how to get this into the Story. Thank you all and feedback is always accepted, good or bad! Thanks again.

~Love, Lost.


	13. Im Super Sorry!

I am so sorry for the absence! I got grounded and therefore wasn't able to come on here at all. As soon as I get time I will definitely get a new chapter updated! I promise!

~Love, Lost


	14. A Date and a Farmilliar Face

Mark sat at his computer desk, letting out a sigh of slight relief. He just finished uploading a video to keep his fans entertained. He didn't want to keep them waiting. The video was his vlog on him and Jack getting together. Mark smiled as he thought back to the date Jack and him. went on that got their relationship started. The way they were dancing, looking into each other's eyes, the kiss. Just thinking about it made the man melt in his chair. Mark began to think back to previous dates and now realised each others hints were so obvious. He mentally facepalmed himself for being so naive. Mark sighed and slumped into his chair, closing his eyes, feeling overwhelmed with feelings, work, and thoughts.

Jack was walking around the house trying to find something to do, as he had already finished uploading his two videos for the day. He began to wonder what Mark was doing now since he was running around the house crazily cause he forgot to upload some videos. He peaked through the door of his game room and looked at Mark in his game chair.

His now blue-blonde hair was messy, his shirt fitting loosely on his shoulders, his pajama pants looking baggy on his legs, his glasses crooked on the bridge of his nose. The sight of the man took Jack's breath away. He felt his face heat up slightly. Jack began to think.

Maybe Mark needed to relax. Jack went behind the man. His steps weren't quiet so Mark knew he was there.

Jack gently placed his hands on Mark shoulders and began to massage them, slowly rubbing circles into the males shoulder muscles. Marks brows furrowed, a small groan escaping the males slightly parted pale lips. Jack smiled, happy this was helping.

After all the knots in Marks shoulders were gone, he sat up and stretched.

"Thanks, Jack. I needed that." Mark said and smiled at the Irishman. Jack smiled back. "You looked like you needed it. I was just doing my best to help." Mark smirked and pulled Jack into his lap. Jack gasped in surprise. Mark nuzzled Jacks scruffy cheek and chuckled. Jack laughed. "What're you doin ya silly goose?" Jack said and wrapped his arms around the back of Marks neck, enjoying the little moment that was going on. Mark nuzzled Jacks neck.

"We should go out tonight, you, me, at a nice restaurant..." Mark trailed off, his words muffled softly by Jacks warm neck. Jack giggled. "I wouldn't mind that at all, Markimoo~" He cooed. Mark chuckled. "Good cause I was gonna take you anyway." They both laughed.

Mark grabbed Jacks waist and pulled him a bit closer, feeling the warmth coming from his body on his own, smiling. Jack wrapped his arms around him tighter, grinning like a goof.

"So what do you want to do while we still have time before we can go?" Mark asked. Jack shrugged. "I dunno, anything with you would be ok." Mark smiled and scooted a bit closer to his desk to where he was able to reach the mouse. He got on steam and went to his games. Jack tilted his head slightly.

"Whatcha doin, Mark?" Jack asked in a confused Irish tone. Mark chuckled. "Looking for a good horror game to play together." Jack smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Why horror?" He asked. "So whenever you get scared you hold onto me like I'm the last thing on earth." Mark said and laughed. Jack blushed and giggled. "OK then, ya goof."

Mark eventually found a good game. 'Emily Wants to Play'.

The two played for a couple of hours, Jack ending up in a different seat but he held on tightly to Mark's arm, when he got scared, he would wrap his arms around Mark's waist and burried his face in his side, purposely trying to act cute so he can tease Mark. And it worked. Once Mark had died again, he turned to jack, cupping his face and kissing him quickly. Jack was only slightly surprised. When Mark pulled away, jack grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back, their lips smashing against each other.

Their lips were locked in a passionate session. Jack had his hands on Mark's shoulders and Mark had his hands on the back of Jacks neck, deepening the kiss ever so slightly.

Both pulled away, panting because they both forgot to breathe. Mark chuckled and pulled Jack into his lap.

"I didn't know I was that much. My sexiness too much for you?" Mark said teasingly, making the Irishman giggle and blush. "Maybe, but I know my cuteness is too much for you. Considering how you stopped the game to kiss me." Jack said placing his nose against Mark's. Mark blushed brightly. "S-Shut up..." He stuttered. Jack laughed at that.

Mark checked the time. It was around 7:00.

"Wanna head out now? It's gonna get too late if we wait." Mark said with a smile. Jack nodded.

"Just let me get ready, I'm lucky I brought some nice clothes." Jack said as he scooched off Mark's lap and went to his temporary room in the Iplier residence (XD). Mark did the same, dressing in black dress pants, a white, crisp under tux shirt and a black tux jacket. He kept the buttons undone on the jacket cause he felt like a bad boy. He put on dress shoes and a fedora and walked out of his room. He saw Jacks door was open and figured he was already dressed, he went over to the door and stepped in the door frame.

"Hey, you dressed ye-" he got cut off by the sight of a shirtless Jack standing in the middle of the room with his dress shirt on his arms, about to put it on. He already had his dress pants on so that was good. Mark and Jack looked at each other in silence for a second until Mark's face lit up and he turned his back.

"I'm so sorry!" He said frantically, hoping Jack wasnt mad. He could hear Jack laugh from behind him. "Mark its no big deal. It's OK for guys to see one another shirtless." Jack said, amusent lacing his voice. Mark's face grew hotter.

"J-Just get dressed and meet me in the car." Mark said and quickly walked to the car, unlocked it, got in, and slapped himself.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' He thought to himself. He couldn't get that image out of his mind now. Jacks almost perfect body in direct light was just breathtaking. Mark sat back in his seat and let out a sigh. He should be more careful next time.

A few minutes later Jack walked out of the house wearing a white dress shirt with a green vest on that looked like it was a bit tight around the waist with orange-brownish dress pants that hugged his thighs and almost the exact same shoes Mark had. He got in the passenger side. Mark hadn't noticed his mouth was a gap until Jack put his hand under his chin and closed it for him.

"Don't open you're mouth like that, you'll attract flies, ya goof!" Jack laughed and Mark chuckled and smirked. "I already have." Mark tried his hardest to keep a straight face. Jack quickly faced him, brows furrowed and a pout on his lips, a hand on his hip. "What's that supposed to mean?" He said, sounding a bit offended. Mark chuckled and kissed Jacks cheek. "Lets go."

Once they got to the restaurant they stepped out of the car and walked in. The place looked pretty fancy from the outside but on the inside it looked like a fancier version of a regular dine in restaurant. It wasn't ultra fancy like Jack half expected it to be. Mark talked to the lady at the counter and they got a table for two.

Once they sat down a lady came up to them, and smiled so wide her eyes were shut.

Good evening! How are you two doing this wo-" she opened her eyes and dropped her pad and pen. She stood frozen for a second. Mark and Jack looked at each other with confused glances. The lady unfroze and immediately got her pad and pen.

"I-Im so sorry! I just... Can't believe you guys are here! Me and my boyfriend are such huge fans of yours!" She said and Mark and Jack gave each other a understanding glance.

"Nice to meet you! I'm glad you like us both." Jack a wide smile. The waitress looked like she was about to explode. "I-I saw you're videos on you two getting together and I just want to congratulate you guys! I've been a septiplier fan for forever!" Mark and Jack laughed.

"Thank you very much, we're happy to know that." Mark said with a chuckle. The waitress had that look again.

"W-Well, what can I get you to drink?" The waitress said ready to jot down what they wanted.

Mark ordered water and Jack ordered tea.

They both had a small conversation waiting for their drinks. They had a serious conversation about current events, they had a silly conversation, they had a hilarious conversation, a sweet conversation. And everything else.

The door to the restaurant opened, and Mark heard a voice he could never misplace or mistake for anyone else.

And that voice belonged to none other than...

 **A/N: IM SO SORRY THAT TOOK FOREVER! I am just glad I finally got it done... I know its been a while since I updated and trust me I tried my best to get this done, but with a ton of tests, a new semester, homework, and Friends, I just never had time or I forgot for a second. I hope just as much as you guys probably do the next chapter won't take that long. I am so sorry. Yes I know the ending is strange and sorry about the random cliffhanger. I want to thank _Sea of Chaos_ once more or the help in this chapter and for all of your understanding and patience. The next chapter won't be that long or have such a gap between it like this one. Feedback is always accepted! Any incorrect information or errors, tell me! I'll fix it as soon as I can! Tell me what you think! Pm me anytime and give me some advice and opinions you have! **

**Thanks!**

 **~Love, Lost.**


	15. A Little Surprise

Hey, peoples! Lost here and I have a little surprise for you guys.

I'm having a Contest!

The contest is about the little cliffhanger at the end of 'A Date and a Farmilliar Face.' I want to see who can guess who it is and why you think they are there.

This might not be a sufficient prize. But I'm sticking with it.

What the prize is for the first person who guesses it gets a one shot with whomever they want/ a pairing of whoever they want, being a youtuber, creepypasta character, it doesn't matter. I'll do my best to write a story on it if I don't know the person/ people you want to have a one shot with/ about

Second place and beyond: everyone who guesses it right after the first place winner, gets a virtual cookie

Probably not a sufficient prize but its the best thing I heard about (Thanks Once more Sea of Chaos!)

Everyone has 3 guesses! I'll be a little lenient since its the first contest I've held ever!

The contest will end once I see there has been enough reviews/pms about it.

If you think you know please let me know by either pm-ing me or post a review!

Good luck!

~Love, Lost


	16. Announcementapology

Ok! Since barely anyone has tried or even entered in the contest (aside from like four or five people) it's done. Contest over. I have really wanted to upload this chapter for a while and now that the contest is over I can. I'm so sorry for being inactive. I just have been waiting, school, other stories, other sites I'm on. It's just all a bit stressful cause I want to please you lovely people and still have time to do other things. I mean I'm not saying that I don't like this. I love it and I love that you guy's love it. Anyway, chapter for 'The Other Side of the Screen' will be uploaded soon, it's finished and will be uploaded either later today or early tomorrow. So those of you who follow the story, check often. Thanks again!

 **~Love, Lost.**


	17. You?

Mark's eyes widened at the British man's voice. Ha hadn't spoken to Yami in a long while. They kept there past relationship a secret from the internet and succeed. But the relationship was a total disaster. Mark had cried his eyes out for days on end.

Jack tilted his head and looked at the door, hearing the same familiar tone and voice. He smiled and looked back at Mark. He noticed the scared, confused look on his face and touched his hand. Mark jumped slightly at his touch. Jack held a concerend gaze

"What's wrong, Mark?" Jack asked. His voice filled to the brim with concern. Mark sat completely still. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He didn't have feelings for Yami anymore. But it was still strange to see his ex in a place he wouldn't expect him to be.

But why was he here anyway…?

The lady at the counter directed Yami to a table for two right beside Jack and Mark. Mark shrunk back in his seat. Wanting this night to be over already. Yami looked at them and smiled widely.

"Hey, guys! I didn't expect to see you hear." Yami said happily. Jack smiled. "We could say the same for you. What are you doing in America?" He asked, surprise lacing his voice. Yami chuckled. "I just came here for a vacation. I felt like I needed one." He said, a smile still plastered on his scruffy face.

"Hey, I'll be back. I have to use the men's room." Mark whispered to Jack. Before Jack could say anything, Mark got up and walked quickly to the men's room. He walked to the sinks, rolled up his sleeves and cupped water in his hands, splashing it on his face.

Yami was here. In America. In his town. In his state. What is this? Why was he nervous? Why did he feel this way? Why was he scared? Mark sat against the wall and slid down in a crouching position. He had his hands over his face, in deep thought.

The door opened and he heard footsteps come towards him. He prayed that it was someone going into a stall. They kept coming towards him.

"Whoever it is, just go away!" He said a bit louder than expected. He heard a chuckle, Not a giggle like Jack.

Yami was standing in front of him. Mark realized that. Mark looked up and there he stood.

"Now, Mark. I know there is some hard feelings but I just want to talk." He said in a suspiciously low voice. Mark stood and looked away from his direction.

"What do you want, Yami?" Mark asked in a quivering voice, scared for almost no reason.

Yami smiled. "So, I hear you and Jack are dating." His voice sounding happy, too happy. Mark stood, cutting his eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah.. what of it?" Mark asked in a low voice. Yami chuckled.

"Mark, I want you back." Yami said flat out with a smile. Mark's eyes widened, shaking his head.

This was what he was scared of.

"Yami, no. We had a good run. But I am in love with Jack now, we're over Yami." Yami kept smiling.

"Really? So if I do this, then you won't feel anything?" Before Mark could utter a word, Yami smashed his lips onto his. Mark's eyes almost popping out of his skull. The old familiar feeling of Yami's lips on his flooding back to him.

Mark pushed Yami away and when he did, he saw a very upset looking Jack standing in the doorway of the restroom. Mark went cold, how hadn't he heard him?! Yami chuckled.

"Mark… how could you?!" Jack shouted, tears burning the Irishman's eyes.

"Jack, Yami kissed me! I don't feel that way about him anymore! That's history! I love you Jack!"Jack shook his head, eyes shining. Mark walked quickly over to Jack, who backed up.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" Jack shouted and ran out of the bathroom and out of the restaurant, Mark running after him. But he stopped and paid for everything quickly.

Jack ran, he didn't know where. He just ran, tears rolling down his cheeks. He thought Mark was different. He gave his heart to him. He wanted to give more. Why would he do this?! Jack kept running until his lungs burned and his legs ached. He stopped running when he got to a tree. A tree in a very familiar spot.

He was where he and Mark had kissed. Memories of that day kept flooding back. A feeling of pain shooting through him. He wondered if he would ever be that happy again. Jack sat against the tree and hugged his knees to his chest.

Mark followed Jack. He had to explain himself. He looked around and heard sniffling. He followed the sound, and found Jack sitting against a tree, crying his heart out. Mark went and sat in front of him. The sniffling stopped and a voice came.

"Why are you here?" Said Jack, in a cracking voice. Mark sighed.

"Jack, Yami kissed me. I would never do anything like that to hurt you. I love you so much Jack."

Mark explained. Jack unfolded himself and looked at Mark, dead in the eye. "Then why did you do it?" Jack asked. Mark sighed.

"I would never do anything like that to you." Mark said slowly so he could stress his point. It didn't work as well as he thought.

"Mark, I just don't understand!" Jack exclaimed sadly. "Why did that happen in the first place? Why didn't you prevent it at all?!" He yelled. Mark scooted back a bit, scared Jack might throw a punch. Mark then sighed.

"I guess I have to explain everything to get you to understand." Mark said to himself more than anyone. Jack was confused.

"What are you explaining?"

Mark sighed and began.

"It all started a few years ago. Me and Yami were always playing games together, for either videos or just because we wanted to. Me and Yami were the best of friends, no one could split us apart. One day we both confessed our feelings for each other. It all happened so fast. We then recorded videos together a lot more, and people started shipping us. Calling us Markimash. We liked it. We decided to keep our relationship hidden from the internet and to everyone else. Then he posted a picture of him and a girl. They were both smiling wide. Yami claimed it was nothing. ButI had known it was something more. I checked out the girl's profile to see if she had posted something about the two. I scrolled down once, maybe twice, and there it was. The first picture I saw was of them kissing. I had frozen then. In a state of shock and hurt. He was cheating on me. As soon as I got over my hurt, shocked state. I called him on skype and screamed and shouted," Mark had tears rolling down his cheekbones, a clear sign that the memories still hurt. "and then it happened. We broke up. Markimash was no more. We did almost no lets plays, barely talked, we did almost nothing without more people present, even when there were people around, we faked being happy to see each other. I was hurt for a very long time. Until…" Mark paused. Jack had gotten more interested, his face becoming softer in emotion and he was leaning forward, as to be very interested. Jack became impatient.

"Until what?" He asked quietly. Mark looked at him and gave him an affectionate smile, full of love and care.

"Until I met you." Mark said slowly, looking at Jack with all his feelings showing in his eyes. Jack's eyes widened as his face grew pink.

"You were the one that brought back the light in my time of darkness. You always made me smile when no one else could. You, Jack. No one else but you." Tears welled up in Mark's eyes, and the same for Jack.

"I would never want to make my happiness dim. Because that happiness is the brightest thing for me. Jack I would never hurt you like this. It would kill me to see you upset and angry over something I did." Mark slowly made his way over to Jack. Jack beat him to the hug Mark was going to give him. Jack squeezed and so did Mark. They pulled out of the hug slightly and looked at each other. Both of them were crying tears of happiness.

Leaning in, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Either one clinging to the other as if for dear life. After a few minutes they pulled away, smiling wide.

"Let's say we just go home and relax. Sound nice?" Mark said as he put his forehead on the slightly shorter Irishman in front of him. Jack giggled. "That sounds amazing."

And with that note, they went home.

Yamimash chuckled and leaned his head back against the tree he was leaning on while listening to the two. This was gonna be fun.

 **A/N: Ok! Well! Here is the next chapter! Before I say anything, let me a say that this is just a story! Yami would never do anything like this to anyone! If it actually happened then he would be more supportive than anything! Please do not think of him as a manipulative, cheating monster who likes to hurt people for fun! He is the exact opposite! Anyway. Contest winners! The first person to guess correctly was Sea Of Chaos and no I didn't tell her the answer or discuss later chapters with her, I think of the plot line by myself but I take suggestions. Second place was AwesomeSauce29! They gave me so much support and I couldn't thank them enough for their kind words of encouragement! Also on the story 'Dark Love' a new chapter will be posted soon enough if not before this one comes out. Sorry for the delay. Any mistakes please tell me! Let me hear your thoughts! I'm always willing to talk! Thank you for reading!**

 **~Love, Lost.**


	18. Nightmares, Relaxation and Preparation

Quick panting and running was all that could be heard. Jack ran as fast as he could with Mark hot on his heels. No, this wasn't anything romantic. Jack was running for his LIFE. Jack ran with genuine fear. Mark- no, something was chasing him. That wasn't Mark, not the one Jack grew to love. Jacks lungs burned, his legs pounding. But he didn't care, he had to run!

Jack tripped on a root of a tree, and before he could get up, he felt a foot on his back, pressing him back down into the dirt. His eyes stung with tears and dirt as he panted heavily.

"Please, no..." Were the only words Jack could mumble. He was so out of breath, so tired, part of him was just willing to let this creature with Marks form take him from this world.

Mark, or whatever this was, smirked devilishly and pressed Jack into the ground harder, restricting the irishman to breathe properly. Jack panted unevenly and struggled under the suffocating pressure of The Creature's strength.

"Wh-What do you want with m-me?" Jack struggled to say and The Creature chuckled darkly.

"I want for you to perish! You don't deserve Mark! You never have! You're useless! You're only stressing him out more! He hates you!" The Creature with Marks image shouted at Jack with an assertive voice. Jack's eyes watered up further with tears as he heard the words. Maybe The Creature was right. Maybe he was stressing out Mark a little. Jack was sobbing now, but he knew he couldn't let this thing take complete control of his thoughts.

"No! Mark loves me!" Jack shouted back, making The Creature roar with laughter.

"Think about it! Someone like you, with him?" The Creature laughed harder. Jack still struggled. With every word The Creature said, Jack felt it press harder into his back, at one point he could feel a sharp pain shoot through it.

"And now... " The Creature said darkly. "You perish..." The creature stomped through Jack's back, killing him instantly.

Jack woke up with an ear piercing scream, startling the German-Korean at his side awake.

"J-Jack?!" Mark looked at the Irish man at his side, only to see him practically hyperventilating. Mark immediately wrapped Jack in a tight hug, in which Jack returned instantaneously. Marks eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned into a frown as he saw the man he loved in distress. Jack cried softly into Mark's broad chest. Mark sighed softly as he continued to comfort his lover.

"Jack what's wrong?" Mark mumbled softly to Jack.

"I-It's j-just a small nightmare... nothing big..." he mumbled in response. Mark frowned a little bit more. "Jack, please... you obviously seem torn up about it." Mark said softly. Jack took a shaky breath.

He began explaining the horrid dream he had, not giving too much detail. Mark listened closely, not ignoring any information given. Jack nourished in Mark's comfort, loving the feeling of Mark's strong arms around his smaller body. Jack shook for a while after he finished explaining the dream to his lover.

"It's just a dream, Jack... I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you..." Mark promised. The green haired male nodded slowly and snuggled into Mark's chest, loving the comfort.

After that little incident, Mark took Jack out to relax his mind. They took a walk through the park, listening to the sweet violin that played the same day they got together, relishing in the beautiful sounds. They sat down on a bench and relaxed with each other. Mark had an arm around Jack's shoulders, and Jack had his head on Mark's shoulder, curling up against him. They relaxed completely, letting out deep breaths.

UNKNOWN'S POV

I walked around the institution, sighing as I thought of a plan for my next target. I shook my head. Why was I doing this? No, I'm seriously asking. I don't know what the hell I myself into... I hated my Job more than anything in the world. But I got paid good money...

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see who it was. It was my second in command. Minx.

"Any ideas on how to exterminate the target?" She asked in her squeaky british voice. I shake my head.

"None, yet. However, I have an option. We could exterminate them like we did our other target..." He sighed. Minx blinked.

"Are you talking about Cartoonz? Oh, right... How we used Delirious' dark side to exterminate him for Vanoss?" She asked. I nodded. "Sounds fine to me." She nodded. "Shall I make preparations, Mr. Cry?"

I nodded in response. As soon as she left, I removed my mask. I knew she didn't like it here just as much as I didn't. She was supernaturally talented in the arts of sneaking and assassination, so they made her join. They threatened to take her wife Krism away from her, which is the only reason she works here. I don't think anyone that works here enjoys it. Especially not Felix. He was forced here because of the same reason, though he was better at distractions. I had nothing keeping me here, they just threatened my family. I was the best, therefore I was the leader.

I hated my job... but it had to be done...

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kinda don't know how to start off the chapters sometimes... But I guess this will be a bit of a filler, I know it isn't as long as it ususally is. But I'm trying ;-;


End file.
